Death by boredom
by NaniWise
Summary: Probably a few months after the Game. Mikleo never knew boredom could be so heartbreaking.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Very OOC. Sorry. Please enjoy.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a mundane day passed into the now.

The young water seraph, Mikleo took five slow steps towards the entrance of the most mysterious ruins. Every detail was inviting, the stone buildings, the style of architecture. Being a huge ruins nerd, he really couldn't resist.

He heard about it from a seraph local named Emily in in a village near there. Mikleo was really going to get a special herb to complete a collection, but the seraph's talk of mysterious ruins with unknown origins got him interested.

He was so excited.

He'd go explore the ruins and tell Sorey about...

His sight was drawn to the ground as he suddenly halted. The electric fluid in his blood turned lukewarm and bitter like the realizations that returned to him.

The long travel had made him forget for but a little bit about a certain tragic turn of events.

Sorey wasn't here anymore. He died. He died to stop Heldalf.

He wasn't here to explore ruins with him anymore. He wasn't here to point out connections between eras or argue with him about whether the some stone statue was based off a real person or was merely for decorations or what not. They couldn't tell stories of the past or fight together ever again because he was gone.

It was simple yet that only made it all the more complicated.

He suddenly had no desire to explore these ruins and all it's deep secrets. It was far to painful and lonely. How could he expect to find enjoyment in such things if the only thing they did was remind him of Sorey and how fun it was when he was with him to talk and argue and laugh. All things to fill up this dreadful silence.

As he took steps to leave this place, he realized that he never wanted to explore any ruins ever again. Nothing that reminded him of his pain could be kept.

No ruins. No history. Nothing. He could never enjoy any of those things ever again.

But it was only now that he realized that he had nothing to do.

He and Sorey had always been together pretty much since birth. They were so inseparable, they might as well have been brothers. They did EVERYTHING together. When ever he cooked something, Sorey was always there to tell him it was great or gag on it for a few minutes and tell him it was good anyway. He was always there to help him plan out birthday presents or get away from the crazy dogs. He was always there for the little and big things. Through every single good and bad idea, every misadventure, all the tears and every smile, every fault and every virtue, through all the injury and all the healing, through clear skies and rain, through all anger and all confusion,throughout all the years. He was always there for him, always there to have fun or simply there. There wasn't even anything he really regretted, either. They were best friends, yet he still felt as though he had made a mistake. Was this the trouble with close siblings? What was even the right approach to this? You spend little time with them and you regret it for the rest of you're life, you spend all the time with them and you're still heartbroken. "How did Edna do it?" He'd wonder. He felt broken, like he lost half his limbs.

He now could officially say he had no idea what he'd do without him. There was no escaping it. This death by boredom.

A sudden gust of wind brought him back to reality. He suddenly realized that he was crying.

He immediately moved to wipe them away but just found that even more took their place.

He had been trying really hard to suppress his feeling, knowing the sadness was far too much for him to bare. It was hard to keep the balance between crying it out and falling into the little but never ending pit that is depression and he didn't think he was doing a good job. He didn't want to get majorly depressed because Sorey and even the friends he still had wouldn't want that.

But sometimes... He just got... So... So very bored...

"Did you go through the ruins already?".

His lowered head shot up. In front of him was the young wind seraph girl from town, Emily. Her big excited eyes filled with exaggerated confusion as she gazed up at him, her mouth making a perfect 'o'.

"No."

"Did you loose interest?".

"Yes."

"Are you crying?".

"N-No."

She then begasn fiddling with her long green ponytail, pulling at strands and pulling out tangles.

"That's a shame." She said "I really wanted to know what was up with that place."

"Well," He suggested, rather curious "Why don't you go, yourself? The monsters in there aren't that bad."

"Well," She replied casually, trying to pull her hand free from her tangled hair "I don't like the dark... Or being alone... Or bugs... Or open spaces... Or new things...".

Mikleo was quite baffled. That's alot of fears for one little girl. How did she even survive? He also felt bad for her, though. She must have been very curious, yet her own inability to take a chance kept her away.

Her curiosity and innocence was so familiar, though. The way she's looked up at the sky and saw hope and upcoming adventures. It almost disturbed him how a little girl could remind him of Sorey,but it somehow put a genuine smile on his face.

Perhaps he did have a reason to go to the ruins, after all.

"I could go with you. If you want, of course."

"Really?! Well only if you're not busy."

Mikleo smiled. "I'm quite free, believe me."


End file.
